Researcher Zim
by Manga154
Summary: Zim, the brother of the Tallests, inventer, and the third tallest Irken on Irk. To save his people from war, and stop a deadly calling of the old empire he must leave for Earth with the fait of his people on his back. Smart/powerful/Zim ZimXGaz
1. Chapter 1

Researcher Zim? 1

I don't own Zim!

(((Just made this, not too many good Invader Zim fanfics out there)))

The crowed of Irken invaders stood crowding around the stage that held their two leaders, and another Irken. The two leaders were referred to as the Tallest Red, and the Tallest Blue, the other being on the stage was Zim, the third tallest Irken in history. The tallest Red raised his hand to quiet his people so he could speak.  
>"My fellow Irkens we are gathered here to witness the sending off of one of our best, Researcher Zim!" the crowd went wild at the name. Tallest Blue razed his hand to call silence back, "Dear Researcher Zim is voluntarily leaving the empire so not to bring war from pointless fighting over the right to lead our great empire, and prevent the come in of end that was foretold in the last empire of Irken," the crowd stated silent, none daring to interrupt the Tallests, "Researcher Zim will be leaving for the planet referred to by the galaxy as 'Earth' a planet almost completely made of the one poison to our great Empire, the chemical creation of X2U (H2O)!"<p>

The crowd let out a collected gasp, no invader survived there, most would crash in to the deadly liquid as soon as they break the atmosphere, even if the landed on land they had to deal with the stuff falling from the sky in many forms. Zim took a step forward to the front of the stage.

"My fellow Irkens I leave to keep our empire as one, I leave so more will live, and I leave because there is nothing left for me to research here to help the empire. I hope that by leaving for this planet that I may find a way for the empire to reject the poison, and families may gain closure for their own who braved the challenge of the planet!" Many invaders cheered, some mourned for the loss of their parents, siblings and brothers in arms, but all felt the pride the Zim had given them. Zim raised his hand to quiet them, and they did so faster than they had for the Tallests, making them both realize that if Zim wanted to he could probably take power for himself with litter resistance.  
>"I will be leaving in my personal craft as soon as I gather my supplies for this journey, Good-bye my fellow Irken, may the Empire stand strong!" The Irkens all cheered at his words, many shouting in pride of the Empire's finest, of for having had the chance to see the Researcher one last time.<p>

"You really put on a show, but did you need to dramatize it so much?" Blue asked Zim. "I didn't have to, but it does give us some insurance for the future." "What are you talking about Zim?" Red asked his younger brother, "There is change coming, something not even I was able to gain an understanding of, Irkens everywhere are evolving to match the planet that they are on. Some are getting stronger; others are gaining mutations that will most likely show up stronger in their off spring. Sooner or later a new way of thinking will take place on the planets that have been under the control of the empire for a while; they will notice the changes and think that it will make them above the rest of the Irken race and most likely fight." Blue and Red looked at their little brother before looking at each other, "What's that have to do with earth?" Blue asked this time around, Zim nodded his head, understanding that the two wouldn't be able to make a connection; he had played his cards so no one would.

"No matter what the change is Irkens can still die from X2U, possibly not as fast as originals would but die all the same. I will move to earth, not only to find a cure, but also as it is the greatest defense if war does come." Both nodded understanding what he had said.

Walking to the room that Zim had used as his storage/bed room the three entered and started to help pack Zim's gear. The whole thing only too about ten minutes due to Zim's mini-bots helping move equipment to the storage devices that Zim had invented by mistake when investigating Black-Holes. It only took about ten minutes to gather the supplies and another five to drop them into the little boxes and watch them bend and twist into the pocket dimension.

Zim stood outside his ship, it had been modified to hold his body and many more objects, some of the modifications would be able to level about half the empire at full power, but no one needed to know that. As he watched his two S.I.R. Units finish pre-launch checks he felt a senesce of detachment; only taking a few seconds to figure out where it came from, the fact that he was truly leaving everything he had ever known behind. Of course he was one of the top researchers, but due to him being related to the Tallests he hadn't been able to leave the planet's atmosphere, all the subjects he had needed had been transported to him. Pushing the feeling to the back of his mind Zim turned to look at his brothers for the last time in who knows how long "I will... miss you..." Red smiled at his youngest brother, he knew that little Zim found emotions a distraction to research and had locked most of them away somewhere in the back of his brain, just Zim doing this showed how much he would truly miss them.

"We know Zim, that's why we got you a last minute gift to help you on your researching." Purple said as he reach behind himself, and paused to watch Zim's eyes go wide, gifts from Red or Purple were far and few in-between, but when he got them they were of something that would amaze Zim. Red slapped Purple upside the head as a sign to hurry it up, not that he didn't enjoy seeing Zim look like a normal Irken his age should. Purple pulled out something that resembled a wrist watch, but more of a rectangular shape than the normal circle "Zim, what this is a genetic modifier that allows an Irken to change their bodies to match whatever DNA was placed into it." Purple paused to see if Zim understood what he was saying and seeing he did he let Red tell the rest.

Red shot a glare at Purple for pushing the history lesson that was coming up on him to tell, he hated history. "We have already put the DNA of the humans that had inhabited a continent on our planet eons ago." Zim nodded his head understanding what Red was saying until it registered that humans had once lived on Irk. "What, how did Humans live here?" Purple decided to stop annoying his older brother with the task of history teacher.

"Long ago Humans had evolved to the point where they had started to gain the abilities to do things that we could only dream of, bending the elements to their wills to destroy each other, they could bend their energy to create perfect body copies of anyone, or thing." Purple had a faraway look as he remembered the holo-tapes that their father had shown them in secret, long before Zim had even been a thought. "We had separated our own race from them, they had become too violent as a whole, not that many of them weren't kind, but too many had fallen and became bent on gaining power to rule the planet. One of our great-great-great-X4-grandfathers were one of these humans, but after mating with one of our own had fought against the last two of what was once a great clan, he had brought a calm to their lands, but it failed soon after his death, the nations soon started to start fighting each other again, and slowly they destroyed the lands, food became rare, water polluted by blood and rot of the dead. The last survivors we took pity on we brought them to us and let them pick, become like us, or go back and probably die..."

Purple went silent, his brain bringing back all the memories of the lessons, and holo-tapes that he had received on the subject, so Red decided to explain how to use the genetic modifier, "The only Irkens that can use this are the ones related to us by blood, if anyone else used it there is almost no chance of them surviving the change," Red saw Zim questioning look "the only reason that is because of our Great-(Add all the other greats here)- grandfather had the ability to use a greater form of the power the humans once had, and it stayed in our blood, that birth mark on our chest is the marking of our ability to use the power." Zim nodded his head, he had noticed the scar like mark on his chest, right beside his lungs, he had thought he had skewered himself when he was little because a smaller scar was on his back, exactly across from the one over his chest.  
>"Sir, the ship is ready." One of the few S.I.R. units Zim had reported after seeing the two had stopped talking. "I will be there in a moment Tir, please make sure Gir doesn't break anything." "Yes sir." the Red S.I.R. marched back to the ship. Looking back to his brothers Zim smiled lightly, "I guess this is it." "No..." Purple stated giving Zim a tight hug, "This is a new beginning, your new beginning." Red finished as he too gave Zim a hug.<p>

After the emotional good-bye Zim entered his ship and activated the Ship's A.I. "Hello Master Zim, where will we be going today?" a soft smile traveled across his lips after hearing the soft voice of the ship. "We are heading to a planet called Earth; I have my full trust in your ability to get us there safely." A hologram appears over the controls, it is a female human shape but seemed to be a mix of Irken, Human, and a Cyborg, "I would be insulted if you didn't Master Zim is everything aboard or will we be waiting for more supplies?" Zim smiled softly, "As soon as Gir, Tir, and Lenz are aboard with the M-bots we will be ready to leave."  
>A low growl behind Zim notified him that Lenz was already aboard and becoming irritable due to her missing 'brothers'. A squeal, much like a new born would make, let him know that Gir was coming his way, and the grunts was more likely than not Tir dragging him to the ship. Zim didn't even look back when Gir came flying into the open hatch and slammed into a second chair, "Thank you Tir for bringing him," Tir nodded as he sat the container for the M-bots on the ground, "That's all of them, we can leave now..." Zim paused for a moment, "I never gave you a name did I?" the A.I. nodded, "I would like to be called Ino if that is alright?" "Alright, let's get going, Ino."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Researcher Zim?2

Space, it's cold, empty, and with the exemption of the occasional shooting star, vary boring, and not the best place to have 3 crazed S.I.R. units put together. "Ino," Zim growled, "Is there anything on earth culture that you can reach?" a low buzz was his first answer before a dark visored helmet dropped down in front of him, "I have found a large amount of video files that originated from earth... Master, would you like to watch?" Zim grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head, "Start the videos Ino." Lenz pulled a cord from behind her 'eye' and plugged it into the helmet to watch what her master was watching (Can anyone say they watched all the Starwars movies in one sitting? Zim and Lenz now can!(They had been redone with better graphics to look realer.))

Zim pulled the helmet from his head, and blinked his eyes to allow the to adjust to the light of the ship, "There are also three more video/Audio files that have instructions to watch after watching the first few..." Zim just shakes his head, "I'll watch them in a moment, I need to think over what I've seen." and so Zim did.

The ideas behind both forces, these Jedi and Sith, were both complicated and simple at the same time. The Jedi frowned on emotions, similar to what the Irken empire though, but were also meant not to fight but keep peace by talking. It seemed that their ideology left them few in numbers, and weak when interacting with the normal masses.

The Sith idea was to use your emotions for strength, something that some of the planets that the Irken empire had yet to overtake used to fight, some in a literal sence of the words (Can you think of what space organizations use emotions as tools?). But it also seemed that they lacked any emotion besides greed, hate, and anger; what about the others? It honestly seemed that Jedi hold a small few of them without realizing it. Compassion, love, understanding... they seemed like sides of a moon, both needed to maintain orbit, but completely different to the eye.

"Ino, are there any other files you found that relate to these Jedi... or even the Sith?" A few seconds passed before she replied, "Yes Master, new files have been found, they seem to be arranged in an order that the labels match the Jedi ranks, they are adio files... Would you like them to be played when you enter rest period?" Zim though for a moment before nodding his head, "That would be nice Ino, please do, but I would like to know, do we have a direct connection to earth now?"

A few seconds passed as Ino went over the signiling systems of the ship, "Yes Master, at the moment the only available line is going over something called "Game-Slave" some form of entertainment to humans, and it seems some form of software called 'Vampire-piggy-attack'. Would you like me to create a copy for you to understand?" Zim paused for a moment, this was a chance to get an understanding of what the human race did for entertainment, "Yes Ino, that would be nice."

A light came on to his right, it flashed red for a moment before a bright white light flashed from behind a tinted screen before the once red light turned blue and opened to let something the resembled a purple handheld game. "Ino, please remind me to thank Alphonso for letting me study the history of his military..." Zim said as he grabbed the Game-Slave in his five fingered hand. 'I should also thank brothers for letting me keep all my fingers,' Zim though for a moment as he held the game slave in his hands, 'Good thing Ino downloaded the language of the Earthlings, I can now understand this "English".' he absently thought while rubbing his modded PAK.

Time passes slowly in space, but for Zim it seemed to go slower then possible. The game was over, having died multiple times and had beating the boss almost twice as many times as he had died, it tended to get boring after so long. Now Zim was sleeping, or at least the Irken equivalent to it. The files that Ino had captured from space were now playing from behind his eyelids, letting his subconscious mind sort and store the information.

At the moment Zim was sorting through the other video files, multiple video files playing at once, and at lease 3 documents open to various points in their script, but they were mostly for reference to the video files. In the ship Zim was laying reclined in his command chair, but it was a compleatly diffrent setting for his mind.

In his mind Zim sat on a construct of black steel, a floating Holo-screen before him displaying the information his mind was now holding. Though this Holo-screen was completely unneeded Zim kept looking at it out of habit. Zim let a sigh and slid the screen away from himself, then moved off his seat and walked through the halls of his mind.

He had tried to research how this part of his brain had come to be created but sadly no race within the Irken Empire had reported anything like what he was experiencing when they slept. Even when studying the other Irken's minds he could not find anything remotely close to the level his mind was on, their own minds just seemed to absurd the information and subconsciously sort the information, never any constructs forming or appearing and being able to see the knowlage you held.

Sadly he had found an Irken who had seen constructs while is standby. She had been an invader who resided on the planet renamed as 'Darth' for no known reason except for the planet spent over 22 hours in the dark while it rotated around the large gas giant named marauder II (Darth took a 23 hour time period to rotate around marauder II which rotated in the opposite direction of other planetoid bodies in the area).

The Irken in question was named Palau, she had submitted it in a report but soon had been driven insane by both the near constant darkness and the subjects of her mental constructs while in standby. Zim had never told his brothers about it, but now he was sure they had noticed his research at one point or another and decided it was best if he thought it through himself, of course he was ZIM! Nothing stopped the Almighty ZIM!

-Slap!-Slap!-

Zim awoke and rubbed both his reddening (Or is it a darker shade of green) cheeks before looking over at Lenz, who had been in standby with her "Brothers" until she heard his crazed laughter. "Thank you for that Lenz." She just nodded her head before reentering standby. Zim looked over his ship's consul checking for any miscalculations, before talking to Ino.

"Ino, do we have anymore connections to earth yet?" Zim had stopped rubbing his cheeks by now but his mind started to drift through all the new Information, and only stopped due to Ino's response. "Yes Master. Along with the original connection, which I have found has been labeled as 'G4'(First thing any alien needs to see, how bad ass we can be!)," Ino paused as new windows of information appeared. "along with several World Government channels."

Zim slowly nodded his head, "I will need to solidify an identity if I wish to survive long on this planet." he thought aloud as he looked down at his left hand when he noticed the extra wight. The Game Slave still rested in his hand but seemed to be breaking apart, already three of the four attack buttons were popped out and the thumb stick seemed to have frozen in place.

Zim lifted his arm to toss the new pice of trash towards Gir, the S.I.R. would most likely try to eat anything so he saw nothing wrong with destracting it, when an idea flashed in to his mind. "Ino!" Zim shouted as he spun the chair away fom the crazy S.I.R. and back to the blue Cyber-Irken-Human. "Yes Master?" "Do you have any connections to their Currency Exchangers.?"

Ino was quiet for a moment, a near silent humming rose from the consul before she responded, "Connection found, currently tapping Italian government's banking systems." the humming stopped and Ino's hologram appeared, "Is there anything else you need?" Zim rubbed his chin in thought, he could secure funds while on this planet, but he needed allies. Something to hide behind when the time was needed. "For now T want you to secure a moderit amount of funds for us to use, it will-" "CRUNCH"

Zim spun around in his chair to see what the noise was. It was only Gir, who had found the broken GameSlave and was now crunching down on it. "You were saying Master?" Zim just turned around deep in thought. 'I need a face in this planet, I think Gir just proved his worth!' "Yes Ino, after you secure the funds set a message to the humans who made the GameSlave. Ask them if they would like a finacial partner." Ino nodded before dispersing her hologram, "I would think you do not want the money to be traced?" "Lead it to anyone who is making some truble in this Italian Government, consider it a repayment to them."


	3. Chapter 3

Researcher Zim?3

'Only two more days.' Zim thought to himself, as Gir ran around the storage room/workbench Zim had installed to his ship. Currently Zim found himself fixing a robotic Unit he had managed to find collecting dust in the palace. Zim silently wondered why his brothers liked spending so much time in their overly large ship instead of their ancestry home. 'Surly the palace was not only more secure then 'The Masses' but also wouldn't blow up completely with one good hit.'

Zim stopped his thought when a screen shot of the DeathStar blowing up entered his mind, and in a strange twist he could he both his brothers sitting in 'The Masses' after attempting such a thing and Blue saying "It was to Big to fail!" before being slapped by Red. Zim pushed the distracting thoughts to the back of his mind as he started to examine the possessing core for the unit, Lenz had warned him that if it turned out to be another 'Gir' type it would be up to his brothers to keep the Tallest Bloodline alive.

The Core seemed to be in perfect condition, and so did the connection wires, which meant that there was even less chance of it being a 'Gir'. Zim could only let a silent prayer to any HigherBeing that may have been listening as he lowered the core into the unit's chest cavity. 'Please don't let it be a Gir. Please don't let it be a Gir. Please don't let it be a...'  
>"CLACK"<br>"GIR!" Zim shouted at Gir, who had stopped running around and was now trying to eat the leg of his desk. Dropping what he was doing Zim slid off the bench and grabbed Gir by his antena with one hand and his left optic with the other. A quick twist of the optic and pulling the antena back Gir's jaws released the desk leg and was soon hanging off a hook on the wall.

It was at this time the robotic Unit Zim had been working on came online. The Unit was an older model then Gir, who's model type was discontinued around one or two hundred years ago, so Zim had almost no idea what would happen once the unit was active. So imagine his surprise when after finishing up with Gir Zim turns around to see a perfect replica of himself imitating his movements as if a mirror.

Zim only rubbed his chin and thought about this new discovery. "I am Zim, third in line for the seat of Tallest, what is your Unit code and model?" The mirror Zim suddenly flickered and busted apart in a show of static(think of how holograms disperse in Halo Reach) to reveal the active unit staring up at him. "Unit 343, body double of Master Tallest Splash."

Zim tapped his chin, Tallest Splash had been in power soon after the fall of the Old Empire. If memory served right Splash had been the Tallest to take ruling from his mother, Tallest Maya, and helped to reclaim the inner planets; thus Splash earned the second tittle of 'Reclaimer' by the people. 'Interesting, most records of that time had been corrupted...' "Did Tallest Splash give you a tittle to go by, surly he did not refer to you as 343."

Unit 343 tilted its head as blue lines traced over parts of its body before converging on the units head. "Dobby..." 343 replied before standing strait. " Master Splash named me Dobby." Zim nodded his head, since most; if not all Irkens named their S.I.R.s something or other Tallest Splash would have done so to. "What was the date of your last thought proses Dobby?" Zim asked so he could figure out how much time had passed between activation and shutdown.

Dobby blinked his optics, and a new set of blue lines traced over his body, following a similar path as the last light show, before responding. "Last memory labeled as '3rd Y.O.R.'(Year of Reclaiming), 13:34:05 (Hour:minute:second)." Zim stared at Dobby in a mix of aww and confusion, awwed by the age of the unit and that it was still functioning, and confused by why Dobby was deactivated so early in Tallest Splashes rule. Tallest Splash lived until the 189th Y.O.R. when he was struck down via a surprise ambush of mixed rebel forces, so why was his personal 343 Unit, whos task was to take the place of its master, no where near Tallest Splash for over 186 years?

Zim was brought out of his thoughts by Dobby, who had been talking to him while he was deep in thought. "I'm sorry Dobby, what did you say?" "Where's Master Splash?" Zim scratched his chin, 'How should I do this, last time a S.I.R. went through something like this it went on a rampage and killed a bit over a hundred Irkens before it was destroyed...'

_Note_

Yes what will Zim do? If ayonereviews and gives an idea i may or may not try to work it into the sory...

Please review!


End file.
